User talk:MangledMangle
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheCheckmeister (talk) 04:42, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll be fine here that you'll help us in creating and editing articles about LM ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 08:26, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! This is TheCheckmeister thanks for joining this wiki and helping us! Right now this wiki's main goal is to add more Luigi's Mansion 2 things, especially rooms inside the mansions. It's ok if you are not good at adding pictures you can just first make the articles and me, Dragonballgtgoku, or Mariz627 can add the pictures if you want. With another person who has completly played both Luigi's Mansion games working on this wiki is amazing! So thank you and have a nice day! Hi this is TheCheckmeister and I just came to say that for your first day, you are doing an AMAZING job! Keep up the good work and you may be promoted to admin! TheCheckmeister (talk) 01:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi again! I've notice that in your first day you've created about 8 articles! Good work dude and keep it ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 14:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I've looked that you've created more about 10 new articles! Good work and keep it up (maybe you'll be an moderator and, next, an admin of the wiki) ;) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 13:56, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Wow, well job M.M! Just one question: Where have you taken the image of the template Gloomy Manor Missions? Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 17:12, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's ok ;) I'll try to do the Haunted Towers template... Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 17:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you also create the Haunted Towers template? Thanks ;) Where did you go? You were doing so great and then you just dissapeared with no trace... We would really want you to come back! But if you are busy with something that is ok, but just message me back if you are alive! TheCheckmeister (talk) 00:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I think we've finished! I'm in the chat of the wiki :) Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 11:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I've notice that also the 1500 edit badge has the same glitch as the previous! XD P.S.: It probably will happen also with the 2000, but maybe the glitch will be different from this... Mariz 627 La saetta rossa! 11:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I don't know if it is your birthday or it's just an April fools day joke, but happy birthday anyway! TheCheckmeister (talk) 17:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: YTPlayer Honestly can't hear anything on PC or mobile. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 23:24, April 11, 2016 (UTC) It's-a-me! Mr. Boss-inator! I'll just copypaste this from Steam chat: 23:17 - Mr. Boss-inator: hey umm... 23:17 - Mr. Boss-inator: idk if you even read this, but... 23:17 - Mr. Boss-inator: I still need game soundtrack 23:17 - Mr. Boss-inator: the project isn't dead 23:17 - Mr. Boss-inator: I just wasn't able to continue 23:18 - Mr. Boss-inator: but now I can work on it during programming courses 23:18 - Mr. Boss-inator: so... 23:18 - Mr. Boss-inator: please respond to me as soon as possible. Looking forward to your reply. Also since I don't know if you check this wiki even, so I'm gonna send this to all your "favourite wikis" :PMr. Boss-inator (talk) 20:24, September 19, 2016 (UTC)